Rotary paint atomizers generally include a rotatable bell cup which atomizes and electrostatically energizes a coating composition such that the coating composition is electrostatically attracted to a workpiece. Therefore, rotary paint atomizers are often useful for coating operations that require a high workpiece throughput and/or high quality surface coatings. For example, automotive manufacturing operations often employ rotary paint atomizers for depositing a coating composition onto one or more portions of a vehicle.